


i hate you (and i hate me too)

by Rosswritesalot



Category: Commentary crew, The eboys - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot
Summary: George rarely ever acted purely out of anger. He always believed that there should be an alternative thought process. He believed that he was better than the others in his family, he wouldn’t resort to anger without a legitimate reason. This was something more than anger, he was sure. He had never felt a fire burning within him so adamantly before. He was working from rage. He was so sure that Alex had loved him back, that all of the times they were drunk and made out would eventually lead to something he really believed that Alex thought of him as more than just a plaything.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, Alex Elmslie/Lewis Buchan, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/James Marriott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	i hate you (and i hate me too)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entirely self indulgent vent fic that I will not be apologizing for. Don't read if you don't want to be sad I guess?

George didn’t use the word “hate” very often, but he could honestly say with everything in him that he hated Alex in that moment. He hated the fact that he loved that stupid sideways smile. He hated those stupidly pink lips, and the slight lisp he always spoke through. He hated the delicate touches and the late night conversations and the fact that Alex had strung him along for so long. 

George rarely ever acted purely out of anger. He always believed that there should be an alternative thought process. He believed that he was better than the others in his family, he wouldn’t resort to anger without a legitimate reason. This was something more than anger, he was sure. He had never felt a fire burning within him so adamantly before. He was working from rage. He was so sure that Alex had loved him back, that all of the times they were drunk and made out would eventually lead to something he really believed that Alex thought of him as more than just a plaything. 

That was before the pretty boy with a Scottish accent started speaking to him over the phone. That was before the late night conversations which kept George awake and the groggy mornings where Alex would be too tired to come to breakfast which George always made at noon. It was before the soft moans he heard followed by a static response of a facetime it was before all the tweets and the Instagram stories it was before Alex one day told him that he had a new boyfriend without batting an eye as if there had never been anything between the two of them in the first place. 

George couldn’t think. He was too focused on listening intently to the sounds of Alex fucking some stranger that wasn’t him in the next room. 

George couldn’t breathe. He was sure that jealousy was going to take his life as it had already clamped cold harsh talons around his throat. 

George was stupid, he found himself packing an overnight bag and prepping himself in the bathroom as he had done many times before when he and Alex had planned to get drunk. 

George was buzzed when he showed up at James’ flat, looking up at the man who opened the door in clothes which were surely meant to be sleepwear. It was cute to see the tall man rubbing sleep from his eyes, glancing at the night bag which hung at George’s side with curiosity. George didn’t give more of an explanation other than a simple “I fucking hate him”

James nodded, unsure if George was talking about Lewis or Alex, but allowing the boy who was shaking in none the less. George wasn’t sure if he was shaking out of anger or suppressed laughter, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about any of it. All he wanted was to get back at Alex for fucking his mind, ruining their friendship and bringing a stranger into their home without George’s consent. 

The shorter of the two glanced at the sofa James had obviously been sleeping on and couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy. He had already gone through all George is going through. Alex had claimed to be in love with him, and for a while, George thinks that he really meant it, but Alex is horrible about always wanting more. He was a bit selfish in that regard. James gave him everything and yet Alex had still gone and broken his heart, claiming some bullshit about wanting something different when in reality he couldn’t handle his consciousness reprimanding him for sleeping with George every time they got drunk in the flat together.

George wrapped his fingers in James’ sweater collar and pulled him down so their lips could meet. James didn’t bother trying to fight. He knew that this was a better alternative than George going to find some stranger who would be willing to have sex with him in some dingy bar. Some part of James wanted this too. He felt powerful with his hands touching up the boy Alex had fallen for for a brief period of time. There was something nice about George’s rough exterior competing with how he was so obviously melting into James’ arms. James tried to focus on the rough chapped lips rather than let his mind wander to soft pink ones. George was thankful that James felt nothing like the boy he had given himself to time and time again the past few months.

There was nothing passionate about the kiss. It was filthy and rushed, leaving the both of them with bitter tastes in their mouths. They didn’t care. It was sex. Sex to forget all that they had fallen for, all that had gone wrong. George didn’t care that James breathed the name which circled his mind, he didn’t care that James surely left bruises all over his body, he felt wanted and that was all he needed right then. 

James picked George up by his thighs, and slammed him against the wall, causing the man to drop his bag at the door. George was overwhelmed for a moment at how small he was compared to James and smiled at what it meant. He was in the midst of self loathing, committing an act he was sure to regret in the morning. Masochistic actions had the tendency to go too far with him. 

“Take your anger out on me.” George sighed as James worked his way down George’s jawline to the hollow of his throat. The man didn’t respond, but George could tell his words were taken seriously as James worked to find George’s most sensitive spot and proceeded to bite mark into it, sure to draw blood. George laughed and rolled his hips against James, aching to be fucked into oblivion. 

James dropped the boy's thighs without warning, and caught his torso before the boy fell. He didn’t bother with the romance, just pointed to the sofa, not caring to go as far as the bedroom for this release he had been dying to receive. George decided not to grace the command with a response. Anger boiled in him as he thought about why he was here. The few moments not against James resulted in the thoughts of what Alex was doing right then coming back, so the boy shucked off his shirt, smiling at the rush of adrenaline he got from being exposed in front of someone new. The smile fell to a grimace as he remembered the last person to give him the rush. 

“Stop thinking so hard.” James said from behind him, pushing George face down onto the sofa which had a horrible floral pattern. George chuckled, and arched his back, showing himself off to the man who was undoing his jeans. He felt like a whore and he thrived in the feeling. It was easy to get lost in the pleasure, but also easy to let himself think of Alex doing these same things, so he worked his jeans down his legs and waited impatiently for James to touch him. 

James’ fingers were much larger than George or Alex’s. George had to fight back a whine at the first intrusion and buried his face in the throw pillow James had been sleeping on. He knew he must look pathetic, already rolling his hips against the couch and surely making a mess. He didn’t care what James thought. He hadn't been properly fucked in weeks and James was already doing much more for him than his own hands ever could. Sometimes he hated being so small and pathetic, but in moments like these where James could pull George’s hips up to force him to show off his ass, George didn’t really mind it so much. 

James liked seeing George drooling onto his already messy couch. Alex was never so responsive to the first finger, and James cursed himself for letting the boy drift into his thoughts again. He was angry at himself and at George for bringing it all down on him once again, so James forced a second finger, then a third without warning, just because he was angry and liked hearing George’s cries of pain fading to pleasure. 

George loved how rough James was being with him. It didn’t feel like James cared at all about his well being or how George felt about all of it. It was mindless, angry fucking, and that’s what George believed he deserved. Nothing more. Alex had made him think that he loved him, had gotten into his head and created a web of confusing emotions which George couldn’t begin to decipher. All George knew was that the web was stronger than the fire Alex had put to it with those words about finding a new love, a new light. His love for Alex was stronger than the hatred, and he pushed his hips higher in the air to let James know he needed to be fucked now. 

The boys were both sweating, messes of anger, hatred and lust all balled up into a disaster. James was sloppy with the lube, and didn’t bother with a condom. He was ready to be rid of the pent up frustration and he was sure that George might slap him if he tried to go to his room to grab one from the drawer. James was trying to focus, trying not to let himself drown in the emotions tied to this act. 

James bottomed out without any warning, relishing in George’s screams. The boy was a masochist, and James was more than happy to inflict physical pain. James felt his body shudder as the pleasure overtook him. He had hardly noticed it over the emotional pain he endured. George’s back was sure to break at any moment, and his fingers pulled at his own hair in an attempt to stay grounded. James could smell the arousal and the musk of unhealthy habits practically dripping from George, and he was sure that Alex had left him in a similar state. 

It was cute seeing the smaller boy all wound up like this, knuckles pure white from how tightly he was gripping the locks which were beginning to curl tightly from sweat. James was sure that he looked like a mess, fucking into a boy so small, but he didn’t care. He liked how George’s pale skin was already beginning to blossom with bruises, and to test George’s masochism, he rain blunt nails down the center of his back. 

George whined loudly at the burning sensations which seemed to be everywhere. He was aching from the lack of real prepping, and his thighs were shaking from overexertion. He was sure his back was shredded and his skull throbbed from his own hands. He found himself smiling as he couldn’t remember what got him so angry, though the anger still ran through his veins. He knew this was a good decision in the moment, even if later he might have to find someone else to live with. He couldn’t find it in himself to care as he whined “harder” to a boy he also couldn’t remember the name of.


End file.
